Bing
by Arys
Summary: This was sort of a lame character sketch I did for a class assignment. It's ok. It's very short, but somewhat entertaining. Please rr.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of its characters. However, Bing is *mine*, all mine.  
  
Note: I used the beginning part of this in a chapter in Reborn Legends. Just so you know. Read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the beginning, there were three Goddesses, each with magnificent abilities. Din, Goddess of Power, with her flaming arms cultivated the land. Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, with her love gave law to that land. Farore, Goddess of Courage, with her noble heart gave life to all those who would uphold that law. As a symbol of their creation, the three Goddesses made a golden triad known as the Triforce. The Triforce had three pieces to it, and in these pieces contained the magic of the Goddesses: Courage, Wisdom, and Power. It was sealed away safely in the Sacred Realm, which one could only enter through the Door of Time. Any man pure of heart who touched the Triforce would have one wish granted. If that man held pure evil in his heart, the land would take that form and be overcome with darkness and famine. If that man held pure goodness, the land would take that form and flourish into a beautiful place of Eden. When the evil lord, Ganondorf Dragmire, tried to get a hold of the Triforce, a hero was summoned upon to stop his evil from corrupting the land. That hero was Link, and though he did not know it until the ends of his quest, Link held the Courage piece of the Triforce. Known as the Hero of Time, because he used time travel to defeat Lord Ganondorf, Link saved the princess, returned peace to the Land of Hyrule, sealed Ganondorf back in the Evil Realm, and allowed justice to prevail.  
  
It was also mythed that there was a book that held the proof of all these events, but only royalty was allowed to read it and there were never any traces of its being...  
  
******  
  
Bing lived in the beautiful land of Hyrule, it's blazing fields and dazzling skies a peaceful site for all to see. He was of the Ælfan race known as Hylians, but he was born and raised just outside of Hyrule at Lake Hylia, and had not known his parents at all. When he was eighteen, turmoil struck the land of Hyrule and Bing, believing he was a descendant of the Legendary Link: Hero of Time, set out to right the wrong and rid the land of evil. His courage and strength lead him to victory, and the people of Hyrule welcomed him as one of their own. I remember this well.  
  
All his life he'd known his destiny, but the people would not accept him for who he was. Though they were truly grateful and proud of his heroic deeds, they did not want to believe his ancestry.  
  
"Rubbish," they'd say. "Link was only a legend, and no one has ever had any real proof of his existence. Though you are strong and courageous, it is ignorant to believe you are a descendant of one who never existed. The Hero of Time is just a fairy tale."  
  
" Yes, and look at your hair, it's as black as the ebony feathers of the Guay bird. According to the Legend, Link's hair was as golden as the lands of Hyrule," others mused.  
  
"And your eyes...they are as brown and as the sands of the Gerudo Desert. Link's eyes were supposedly as cerulean blue as the deep waters of Lake Hylia." Only I ever believed him.  
  
Bing would protest, that hair and eye color were of no importance to his true identity. But for some reason, the people did not want to believe it. What made me a believer, was Bing's massive strength. No other could match it, and the Legend told of Link's brutal stability. He always pictured the Hero looking just like himself, a pure and noble face, untouched by the burning rays of the sun, yet with traces of small scars as signs of battle. His ears were long and pointed, just like all the other Ælfan Hylians; with a golden ring pierced through each ear lobe. Bing stood tall, muscular and very built. His red tunic and hat complimented his deep brown eyes. He wore a white undershirt and light chain-mail under his tunic for protection. His dusty brown pants ended just below his knee, where his boots came up to meet them. He wore golden gauntlets on his wrists, the very same that he was sure the Hero of Time had worn. He had found them in the Temple of the Dead, and as the Legend told, this was the very place Link had also found them. Back then the place was known as the Spirit Temple. The gauntlets provided extra strength, and Bing once told me how amazed he was at the power that coursed through his body the first time he had slipped them on. They were a perfect fit...On his back he slung a Fairy Bow with a quiver of arrows; a magnificent Hylian shield with sharp designs and the Royal Emblem; and a beautifully carved wooden scabbard painted with brilliant colors, which held the most precious thing of all. The Master Sword. Legend had it that no one could wield this sword unless they were of the Hero of Time's descent. However, since the Door of Time was sealed, which not only led to the Sacred Realm but also to the sword's resting place, no one could be sure if the sword Bing carried was really the Master Sword.  
  
Bing was an excellent fighter, as he had proven many times over. He faced many dangers and battled many foes. I remember vividly something he had told me... "I have come so close to death that I could feel Her icy cold fingers grasping at me, her musty and decayed smelling breath burning the hairs on the back of my neck. I have escaped Her many times, and still am not yet ready to give into Her wraith like calls. But the day will come...it will come." That sent chills down my spine.  
  
The people of Hyrule would sometimes say that Bing, though his heart pure and righteous, rather than a descendant of Link, was a recreation of the Hero of Time's most evil and feared foe, Dark Link. All because of Bing's hair. Dark Link was the spitting image of Link, save for his skin and hair color which were as black as the demon's heart. Dark Link was even worse than Ganondorf (or as Bing like to call him, Ganondork). It was Bing's brilliant black hair that made people think this, but how could that be? Bing's heart was rich and sweet. I knew this from personal experience.  
  
Bing searched aimlessly for some kind of proof, but I knew his searches would not be successful. Yes, I did believe him. I put all of my Faerie faith in him, and I wasn't about to back down. I just hoped he'd find solace in his adventures, for those were what truly marked him as who he was. Descendant or no descendant, he was still a hero.  
  
I can't help but smile as I think of what happened. Though I lost my best friend, I knew he had found an answer.  
  
It was just another quiet, peaceful day, and Bing, I knew, was off on another wild search. I was sitting out on a hill, admiring the beautiful colors that blazed across the setting sky. All of a sudden, the world grew still and silent like the calm before a storm. However, instead of a storm, a burst of golden white light filled the sky and droplets of colored faery dust scattered down onto the peoples of Hyrule. All the birds started to sing and play in the showers of faery dust. As the land before my eyes flourished into a beautiful, golden place of Eden, and I was touched by the magical powder, my spirit instantly felt calmed and at peace. At that very moment I knew what had happened. Oh dear Goddesses...He's found the Triforce. There was a large gathering in the Temple of Time, the very temple which held the Door of Time. As I made my way through the crowds, I could see that the Door was now unsealed. Eyes widened as their owners beheld the scene before them. There, beyond the Door of Time, laid a stone platform in which the Master Sword was once rested. Empty. I raced forward and stood by the altar. "He has done it! Your hero has discovered the Triforce!" I yelled out to the people. "Bing truly is a reincarnation of the Hero of Time!" I looked in awe as the Hylians accepted my words. They finally believed. Bing's dreams had come true, and I was truly, very happy for him. He had found the Triforce and turned Hyrule into a new golden land, and he had finally been accepted for who he knew he was. Though I knew I would never see him again, I, his best friend Malon, would always hold him close to my heart. I would remember this day and thank the dear Goddesses that he had fulfilled his dreams. Bing, Hero of Hyrule.  
  
-Here ends my journal 


End file.
